One Piece: Dawn of a New Era
by mangame
Summary: After a year of searching, Monkey D. Luffy found the legendary treasure One Piece and declared a challenge to all pirates to try and take it from him. Two years later a fourteen year old boy name Yume wants to accept that challenge. This is his story
1. Pilot

Hey people, you might know me from the great stories, Naruto: the Winds of Change and Naruto: Uzumaki's Legacy. Now I've decided to post up that One Piece story (finally). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I find Naruto to have too many serious moments, and since I'm a person who loves to goof off, One Piece is perfect for my inner child to come out! But don't worry I'll still continue to work on Uzumaki's Legacy and I might get to the rewrite of Winds of Change eventually.

Enjoy!

_Many years ago there was a man who was King of the Pirates. His wealth and power knew no bounds. However one day he was caught and executed. His final dying message was the following: "My wealth and treasures? If you want it I'll let you have it. Look for it, I left all of it at that place!" His name was Gol D. Roger._

_Then two years ago, a young man found his treasure after a year of searching and declared, "I am now the King of the Pirates, but I can't always keep this treasure. You can have my treasure, but you'll have to take it from me first!" His name: Monkey D. Luffy._

~ ~ ~Marine Base of Coconut Island, East Blue, 3:30 p.m.~ ~ ~

"Oi, there's an unidentified vessel approaching the base to starboard," called a marine officer.

"Really?" asked another. "Is it a pirate ship?"

"No, it's too small to be called a ship but it does have an unfamiliar flag on it."

"Well, what's it look like?"

"It's a skull and crossbones type flag. The skull is wearing a bandanna and the crossbones have sharp points to them."

"I've never heard of anything like that."

The small boat pulled up to the dock and the second marine officer walked over to it.

"Alright, who's here and state your business."

The marine was surprised when he saw a young person barely older than fourteen come out of the boat. He was wearing a cheap, light blue shirt, black shorts, and beaten-up sneakers. On his head was a bandanna, and he had a scar over his left eye.

"Hiya, my name's Yume, and I'm a pirate."

"You? A pirate?" asked the marine with a chuckle. "That's funny kid. You should go back home, your parents'll probably be worried about you."

The young teenager then flipped and punched the marine in the face.

"I'M NOT A KID! I'M FOURTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Ouch, assault of a marine officer is a felony, kid! You're coming with me!"

The kid once again punched the marine officer, causing him to fall backwards. The marine then took out a Baby Den-Den Mushi.

"Requesting back-up at the starboard dock! I repeat, requesting back-up at the starboard dock! Suspicious person resisting arrest!"

"That doesn't sound good," said Yume. He then noticed a force of about ten marines come out of the marine base. "That doesn't _look_ good either. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Oi, you called us out here for this kid? And you call yourself a marine."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A KID! I'M GONNA FRICKIN ANNIHILATE YOU ALL!"

Yume then charged at the marines. He gut-punched the closest marine and then jump-kicked him in the face. Another marine came up behind him with a sword; however, Yume dodged the blade by ducking to the side. Using his momentum, he kicked the marine in the ribs, knocking him down. Yume then jumped up above the marines. He landed right in front of one of the marines, grabbed his collar, and started spinning around. He used the marine as a sort of baseball bat, hitting marine after marine with him. After knocking down four more marines, he threw the marine he had grabbed.

"This kid is not normal!" said one of the three remaining marines.

"Damn straight I'm not normal! I'm gonna be the next Pirate King!"

"Pirate King!? That means you'll have to defeat the world's greatest pirates, including Strawhat Luffy!"

"I understand that, and I understand the competition is strong, too. But to all my rivals out there I say: YOU CAN GO SCREW YOURSELVES!"

"This kid is serious! C-call the Commander!"

One of the marines fled into the base while the other two prepared for combat.

"Commander, huh? Bring him on!"

One of the marines attacked Yume with his sword. Yume ducked under the blade and uppercutted the marine in the jaw. He followed up with a roundhouse to the stomach. Then there was just one marine left. Yume quickly got in his face and headbutted him, leaving an opening for a quick punch to the face. He then finished up by kneeing him in the stomach.

"So, young man, you seem to have quite a bit of strength on you," said a large, easily eight foot tall, man to Yume. He was wearing a marine outfit and a coat on his back that said Justice. "I am marine Commander Shamus. Would you mind saying your name one last time?"

"My name? Sure. It's Yume. My full name is-"

"That doesn't matter, Yume-kun. What are your intentions for coming to this island?"

"First of all, I'm here to declare my pirate name, and secondly, I'm looking for a certain man whom I've heard is on this island."

"Are you sure you want to be a pirate? You'd be a great asset to the marines with your strength."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I've made a promise to the man who gave me this scar that I would become the next Pirate King!"

"Very well. Then DIE!"

The hulking marine officer charged at Yume with a punch. The teen barely dodged the blow by jumping to the left.

"_Damn, his fists are huge!"_

Shamus then threw another punch. This time, Yume jumped to avoid the attack. He landed behind the giant marine and punched him in the back. Shamus stumbled forward, but quickly recovered by turning around and grabbing Yume's head. He then tossed Yume like a bowling ball, sending him crashing into the marine base.

After nearly a minute had passed, Yume jumped out of the carnage caused by the crash. Shamus then charged at Yume again but the teen jumped once again. However this time, Yume kicked Shamus in the back of the skull, knocking him out. He then turned to the last remaining marine.

"Now then, I want you to tell Marine HQ what just happened here. And tell them that Shinji D. Yume will be the next Pirate King!"

"Understood!"

"Then I'll be off to find _him_."

"_Yeah right, there's no way I'm going to tell HQ that we were beaten by a kid. It's too shameful!"_

FIN

That was just the first chapter, be prepared for some more interesting characters. I was gonna upload this on Monday but my internet wasn't working. Grrrrr.

Until then people!


	2. Clash! Shadow Master Tomoshibi

"You know something. I've been hearing rumors that Commander Shamus was beaten by some teenager!"

"I've been hearing that rumor, too. You think it's true?"

"_Hehe, looks like rumors of my exploits are getting around fast," _thought Yume. _"I'll be famous in no time. But enough of that. I've got to find the guy I'm looking for. This is the third island I've checked so far."_

Suddenly there was a scream for help and several people ran from down the street of the café Yume was eating at.

"I wonder what's going on?"

"Alright you little worms! Hand over all your valuables! Don't hold out on us!"

"Uh oh! Sound's like there's some action going on!"

Yume left his tip on the table and ran off in the direction of the danger. He stopped to see a bunch of civilians being mugged by a group of seven pirates.

"Haha! Now that he marines on this island have been defeated, no one can stop us!" said a pirate with a big hat and a twirly mustache.

"_I've got to do something!"_

Yume then charged at the pirates head on. He punched one of the pirates between the eyes, the kicked him in the temple. The fall of one of their comrades caught the attention of the rest of the crew.

"Alright then," said Yume out loud. "Six pirates, all armed and dangerous, ready to fight me. I really need to learn to think things through."

"Get him!" called one of the pirates.

The nearest pirate stabbed at Yume, who parried the blade. He then kicked the pirate in the wrist, disarming him. He then dispatched the pirate with an elbow to the throat.

Then a gun was fired. A bullet whizzed right past Yume's face.

"Che, the brat moved at the last second," said the pirate wearing the gigantic hat.

"ARE YOU INSANE! THAT COULD'VE TAKEN MY HEAD OFF!"

"Boys, I'll handle this brat," said the big-hat pirate.

"I'm guessing that you're their captain."

"Indeed I am. My name is 'Big Top' Yakusha, captain of the Big Top pirates. And I have a bounty of 7,700,000 Beli on my head!"

"Hm, 7,700,000 Beli? That's pretty damn impressive. I'm just estimating here, but beating Commander Shamus would probably give me a bounty of… six or seven million Beli."

"You expect me to believe that YOU defeated the marine commander on this island?" asked Yakusha, drawing out a rapier. "KEEP DREAMING KID!"

The mustached pirated charged at Yume. However the teen ducked under his blade. But Yume had moved right into a trap. His face met with the pirate's foot, sending him tumbling backwards a few feet.

"Give up kid! You don't stand a chance against me," Yakusha said as he watched Yume get to his feet. He was about to charge at Yume again but he suddenly fell over, with kunai sticking out of his back.

"Kunai?" wondered Yume. "That's the weapon used by-"

He was cut off by a person in a all black clothing jumping down. He had a black mask covering his face from the nose down. Around his neck was a red scarf. He had short, wavy, black hair. Tied to a sash around his waist was a sheathed katana.

"That's Shadow Master Tomoshibi!" said one of the pirates in a panicked voice. "One of the best bounty hunters in the East Blue! Said to be the second coming of Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!"

"Ah, 7,700,000 Beli, that out to get me a couple meal tickets," said the black-clad man.

"You're Shadow Master Tomoshibi," said Yume calmly, in stark contrast to the crowd of screaming pirates in a panicked flee. "You're the one I've been looking for. You have something that belongs to me."

"Oh, a just what might that be?" replied Tomoshibi, just as serious as Yume.

"Your devotion and loyalty," Yume responded, suddenly sounding fun and chipper.

"What?" asked Tomoshibi, completely clueless as to what this kid was asking him.

"It's simple, really. I want you to be the second mate on my pirate crew."

"No," was Tomoshibi's blatant reply.

"You could at least hear me out!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm a bounty hunter, not a pirate. Pirates run from me, not try to recruit me. And if you're a pirate, you're my enemy. What's your name, boy?"

"My name is Shinji D. Yume, future Third Pirate King. I don't have a bounty yet, but it should be released in a couple days."

"Well, Yume, you're wasting my time. Get lost."

"I'll recruit you, even if it means by force!" Yume said, charging at Tomoshibi.

The bounty hunter effortlessly dodged Yume's punch and delivered a punch of his own to Yume's gut. Tomoshibi then spun around and kicked the teenager in the jaw. As Yume was dizzy from the blow to his jaw, Tomoshibi finished his combo with an open-palm strike to the chest, sending Yume flying away about three meters.

"Impressive," said Yume, whiping some blood from his chin. "You're as strong as the rumors say."

This time, Tomoshibi went on the offensive. He threw three shuriken at Yume, all of which the teen dodged easily. However, the shuriken were a distraction, for the bounty hunter to get up close to Yume. The teenager ducked under a kick and punched Tomoshibi in the stomach. Yume used the moment he reeled over in pain to deliver an uppercut to the jaw. With the rest of his body open, Yume could deliver an assault of about twenty punches to Tomoshibi, but before he could land the finished blow, the bounty hunter jumped back.

Though his face was mostly covered, one could tell that Tomoshibi was fatigued from Yume's onslaught.

"Your power exceeds your years," said Tomoshibi, wiping sweat from his brow. "But I have yet to get serious."

The bounty hunter then unsheathed his katana. Then, in the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Yume and knocked him down. He then held his katana to Yume's throat.

"Looks like I win this fight," he said, resheathing his katana. "But you were good exercise. If you can defeat me in battle when we next meet, I'll consider joining your crew. Bye bye."

As his new rival left the scene, Yume thought to himself, _"Five or six more crew members, then you, then the Grand Line, then One Piece. Those are my priorities right now. We'll meet again Shadow Master Tomoshibi. And when we do, I WILL make you my first mate!"_

END CHAPTER

Not bad, eh? And so ends the first story arc of One Piece: Dawn of a New Era, but there will be still more action, more comedy, and more…One Piece! So get ready for the next chapter: Surprise! The Gambling Boy!

I'm gonna be KING of the pirates!


	3. Surprise! The Gambling Boy

"Ugh, finally an island!" exclaimed Yume, lying down in his little dinghy. "I've been floating around for the past two days!"

Yume found the strength to row to the island.

"All right, to the tavern to get some grub!" he declared, tying his little boat to the dock.

Tomato Island 12:30 P.M.

"Yo barkeep, cola," ordered Yume.

"What was that kid?" asked the bartender in an angry tone.

"I suggest you get my soda, I'm a big shot pirate! You should've seen my bounty in the latest newspaper. Name's Yume."

"Sorry boy, but I've never heard of anyone named Yume."

"What!?" _"Those damn marines! I went through all that trouble finding the place and fighting all of them to get a bounty and no one knows about me! Bullshit!"_

"Hey! You cheated!" yelled a man wearing a bandanna from behind Yume.

Yume turned around to see that the man was harassing a boy who looked just a bit older than Yume. He was wearing a cobalt blue sleeveless shirt and navy blue pants. His eyes were teal color and he was wearing a pendant in the shape of a diamond.

"I won that game fair and square!" said the boy.

"You shouldn't mess with me, I'm one of the Miso Pirates. How about a compromise, you give me my money and that pendent and I might let you live."

"I ain't giving you jack, you ogre!"

The man then grabbed the boy by the throat and slammed him onto a table, breaking it. He then threw the boy against the wall and punched him in the gut. The boy spat out a bit of blood.

"Heh, if I cut off your wretched head, then that necklace'll just slide off," said the pirate, breaking a bottle of liquor against a table.

"I wouldn't do that," said Yume, grabbing the pirate's wrist.

"Well I'm not you, so what you say ain't worth shit to me!"

"Oh really?" replied Yume, smacking the pirate in the face with his fist. "Cuz sometimes I have some valuable input!"

"Son of a bitch!" the pirate cursed, throwing a punch at Yume.

Yume parried the attack and hit the pirate in the gut with his elbow. Yume then delivered a punch to his nose and finished with a roundhouse to the chest. The pirate was sent flying, landing on top of a table, breaking it in the process.

"_Heh, it's cliché but I've always wanted to do that," _thought Yume with a bit of a grin.

"I'll remember this!" called the pirate, running out of the bar.

"Looks like he's a good runner," chuckled Yume.

"That was freakin' amazing kid!" called the battered teen.

"I'M NOT A FRICKIN' KID!" yelled Yume, grabbing the teen by the collar and throwing him across the room.

"HEY, HEY, I'M INJURED HERE!"

"Oh right, sorry, sorry. My name's Yume, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Katari. You may have heard of me."

"Actually I have. Aren't you that terrible author?" asked Yume. Then once he saw Katari's dejected face, he covered up his statement, "I mean- I don't think your books are bad! It's just most of the critics that think your writing sucks- ah, wait that didn't come out right!"

"It's fine, I mean, I'm still just in the beginning stages of being an author, but eventually I'll be a best-seller!"

"Heh, sounds ambitious."

"Hey, the two of you should probably get out of here," said the bartender. "That guy really was part of the Miso Pirates and they're pretty dangerous."

"I've fought plenty of pretty dangerous people over the past few days."

"This guy's wanted for 6.5 million belli, and I'd prefer if you didn't have them tear apart my bar."

Yume and Katari both exited the tavern.

"Well, those guys are probably gonna come after me, so I guess I'll be off. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again, Katari-san."

***

Yume was untying his boat from the docks, preparing to leave on his next adventure when he heard gunshots coming from the town. Then he saw an old man run towards the docks clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Hey old man, what's going on?"

"P-pirates are attacking the village looking for someone named Yume!"

"_Shit! I should've known that the'd attack the village!"_

Yume rushed into the village following the sound of guns firing. He stopped when he saw the group of pirates. Katari was there confronting a man with shaggy red hair, blue eyes, a red t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Listen brat, you best get out of here," warned the red-head. "You're ten years too early to face Dango, first mate of the Miso Pirates."

"_Damn, I have to escape," _thought Katari, sweating bullets. _"I-if I don't, I'll die!"_

"Too late! Time's up!" he called, slamming his palm into Katari's chest.

The teenager was sent flying back about ten feet before landing on his back. Katari stood up, however when he got to his feet he coughed up some blood. He then put his hand to his chest.

"_Damn, he broke one of my ribs."_

"Stubborn kid!" spat Dango before quickly rushing up to Katari and roundhouse-kicking him in the face.

Katari slammed against a wall and a bit of blood trickled from his injured jaw.

"_Damn it! If I try to run he'll take me out from behind. I-I have to fight him! Not just for me, but for my dream!" _"Heh, is that all you've got, Pirate-san?"

"You little bastard!" cursed Dango, throwing a punch at Katari.

The teenager managed a lucky dodge. Then, grabbing a conveniently placed pipe, he smacked Dango in the back of the head. The pirate fell to the ground, unconscious.

"C-Captain Miso, this kid just beat Dango!" called one of the pirates.

"Che, the kid got lucky," said a man wearing an off-white shirt, black pants, and what looked like a steel bat on his back. He was bald and had a mustache barely covering his upper lip. "You guys weren't observing well enough. That kid didn't even dodge Dango's last punch, he stumbled out of dizziness from blood loss. I'll finish this."

The captain took out his steel bat and quickly rushed over to where Katari was. He then hit him aside the head with the bat, knocking him across the street into another building.

"S-shit," cursed Katari weakly, barely able to stand back up. "I-I c-can't die here. I… made a p-promise to the one… who gave me this… necklace. I… will travel the world… and write… the world's g-greatest novel.".

Then Katari's knees gave out, but Yume stopped him from falling.

"You've done enough, Katari-san. I'll do the rest."

"T-thanks Yume-san."

Yume walked up to Miso and said, "You sick bastard, I'm going to BRUTALIZE YOU!"

Yume punched Miso in the chest as hard as he could, sending the pirate flying a few feet. However, Miso stood back up.

"_What monstrous power!" _thought both Miso and Katari.

Yume then charged at Miso and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"_Son of a bitch!" _thought Miso smacking Yume in the chest with his bat, sending him flying through a window. "You see, men? That's why I'M the captain! Remember my strength, and respect it!"

"What the hell are you saying?" asked Yume, standing up from where he ws hit. "A crew is not supposed to respect a captain for his strength of body, he is respected for his strength of character!"

Yume then charged at Miso. He jumped over a swing from Miso's bat and kicked him in the face. Then, as Miso was staggering backwards, the bandanna-clad teenager delivered a fierce barrage of punches to Miso's chest. He then finished the deal with an open-palm strike to his throat. He then threw a fierce glare at the rest of the Miso Pirates and they all ran for the hills.

"Hey, how you holdin' up there?" asked Yume, walking up to where Katari was.

"I'm fine, it was just a little concussion," was Katari's weak reply. "Heh, I may not be much of a fighter, but my recovery powers have been said to be inhuman sometimes."

"That's great to hear."

"Yeah, well I better get going, I think I got inspiration from this whole experience."

"Wait, just where the hell do you think you're going? You're coming with me, as my ship's log."

"Log?"

"You're gonna archive all of my crew's adventures and stuff. Whaddya say? You wanna be a part of my pirate crew?"

"HELL YEAH CAPTAIN!"

END CHAPTER

Yume has acquired his first crew member, the author Katari. But what adventures await him in the next chapter: On a Mission for Supplies! Welcome to the Floating Market!


	4. On A Mission For Supplies!

~~~Sea, East Blue, 11:00 A.M.~~~

"Katari, I'm hungry!" complained Yume, sitting in his little dinghy.

"There's nothing I can really do about that Yume-san," was the older teenager's blunt response, from his own dinghy.

"But I need foooood."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE GOING OUT TO SEA!"

"MY MIND WAS A BIT FRICKIN' PREOCCUPIED!"

"Let's just calm down, we're both a bit cranky from hunger."

"CRANKY? I'M BELLIGERENT!"

"Well there is always _that_ place…"

"What place?"

"The Legendary Floating Marketplace. It's a landmark here in the East Blue, well seamark to be more precise. It's an entire shopping district built on wooden boards."

"How's it stay afloat?" asked Yume, his interest peaking.

"Well, it's actually several little stores all scattered about on rafts. All the rafts are tied together so they don't drift apart. Then they're all tied to a this HUGE undersea mountain so they don't go drifting into the ocean. It's actually quite a spectacle!"

"Sounds interesting. Alright then, TO THE LEGENDARY FLOATING MARKET! … And what direction would that be?"

"I have no idea…"

"You mean you have no navigation skills?"

"Please tell me that you do."

"No, I was always just drifting around in my little dinghy here."

"_AND HE SAYS HE WANTS TO GO TO THE GRAND LINE! WE'RE SO BONED!" _"You do know what this means, right? We're gonna have to find a navigator, and quick. And I suggest we find a sturdy boat as well."

"Ah, it'll all work out!"

"_Why the hell did I join his crew?"_

**On A Mission For Supplies! **

**Welcome To The Floating Market!**

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Finally we're here!" exclaimed Yume. "It was a good idea to stop on that island to get a map!"

"Honestly, Captain, you're hopeless. Your crazy strength is the only reason you've survived this long."

"Details, details! Let's go have an adventure!"

"Hey! We're here for supplies!" _"Sheesh, he really is still a kid."_

The Legendary Floating Market was just as Katari described it. Little shops were sitting upon rafts, bound together by short pieces of rope. The two parked their dinghies on a long raft, labeled as "The Floating Dock."

"I wonder if they have a casino," thought Katari out loud.

"Hehe, you and your gambling addiction," chuckled Yume. "One day you're gonna lose…"

"HEY I'M THE ONLY ONE GIVING US A STEADY STREAM OF MONEY, IT'S NOT WE FIND MUCH TREASURE!"

"Remember we're here for supplies," said Yume sticking his tongue out, turning Katari's earlier statement back on him.

"_One of these days he's going down." _"Let's find a store that stands out from the rest."

Then they saw two people come flying out of one of the shops, falling into the ocean between two stores and a male voice after them screaming, "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!"

"That one stands out," said Yume.

"_One of these days, we are sooooo gonna die."_

The two teenagers walked into the store and saw many scared/impressed customers. There were four people who really stood out.

The first was a man with an eye patch and several facial scars. He was wearing saggy pants and a hoodie.

The second was a blond woman with a long ponytail. She had dark eyeliner and very tight clothing, revealing quite a bit of… curvitude. She had earcup headphones around her neck blaring rock music.

The third was a dark-skinned man had a huge afro and sunglasses. He was wearing an open vest, revealing several scars along his torso. He was wearing baggy pants and had a cigarette in his mouth.

The fourth was another dark-skinned man. He had long dreadlocks and a beanie. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hm," said the dreadlocked man when he noticed Yume and Katari walk in. "Ay, settle down you guys, we have customers. Hello my name is Dangan, I'm da proprietor of dis fine establishment, what can I do for you?"

"Name's Yume, wacha sellin'?"

"We sell all kinds of mumbo jumbo here. If you want tools, talk to Seremala over dere, he da one wid da 'fro. If you need clothing, talk to Rebecca, she a tailor. Or if you need any weapons, talk to me."

"What's the eye patch guy here for?" asked Katari.

"He da cashier and bouncer. His name be Kinsen."

"Bouncer?"

"He throws the ruffians, so don't be causin' any trouble now."

"And what the hell is up with your accent?" asked Yume.

"Now don't be a xenophobe, just because I talk like dis, don't mean I'm not educated."

"I wasn't implying anything, if that's what you mean."

"Oh sorry, it's just that sometimes people be judgin' and begrudgin' man."

"So why'd you throw that guy out before, was he 'judgin and begrudgin'?" asked Katari.

"No man, I jus' didn't like him."

"_Ok we'll be fine if Yume-san doesn't say anything to upset him."_

"Wow, that's pretty messed up, are you bitter about something?"

"_FUCK YOU CAPTAIN!"_

Then, at an incredible speed, Dangan took out a pistol and placed it at Yume's head.

"What was dat you said? Talk like dat could get you killed."

"Guns are for action, not threats."

"_YOU DUMBASS DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"_

"You're a brave kid, man," laughed Dangan, putting his gun away. _"Most people would've crapped demselves."_

"Phew, I almost pissed myself!" laughed Yume.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA TRY TO DO SOMETHING BADASS AT LEAST KEEP UP THE ACT!" yelled Katari, smacking Yume in the back of the head.

"Ay, are you guys a travelling circus, man?" laughed Dangan.

"No, we're pirates!" announced Yume.

"Haha, two good kids like you be pirates, man? I find dat hard to believe."

"KIDS?" yelled Yume about to charge Dangan, but barely being held back by Katari.

"Yume-san, this is NOT the right guy to attack!"

"So are you two actually gonna buy anything?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah, you guys just loitering around here is bad for business," said Seremala.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. You know where we can find some food?" asked Katari.

"Three rafts to the left, there's a restaurant," said Kinsen.

"Alright thanks," said Yume. "We might come back later."

Yume and Katari left and went to the restaurant.

~~~Floating Market, East Blue, 4:20 P.M.~~~

"Alright, Katari. What should we get while we're here?"

"First we should get some food that we can carry with up. Canned and dried foods. Plus I'm thinking that we should get some new clothes for you."

"Aw but these clothes are comfy."

"Then we should probably see a tailor."

"Wasn't there a tailor back at Dangan's store?"

"Yeah, guess we should go there."

Yume and Katari were going back to the shop when they saw another person come flying out the shop. There was also a large crowd of several thuggish-looking people with a pirate flag. The flag was a skull with a trident running vertically behind it.

"Looks like some action, lets go Katari!" said Yume, running to the scene excitedly.

However, Katari pulled him aside behind the corner of a building.

"Yume-san, please tell me you've seen that pirate flag before!"

"Uh, no I can't say I have. Why, is there something up?"

"That's the pirate flag for 'Trident' Sierra!"

"Who?"

"READ A DAMN NEWSPAPER ONCE IN A WHILE! He's a rookie like you but he's been getting a lot of attention recently. His current bounty is nine million!"

Katari had expected a look of fear to appear on Yume's face, however, the young teen's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"_Oh no."_

"Katari, if we can beat this guy we'll have HUGE bounties! LET'S GO!"

"Hold up! In a situation like this it's best to bide our time and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. We should sneak around behind the store and watch for an opportunity to strike."

"There's an awful lot of 'we' going around here considering I'm gonna be the only one involved in the action."

"Yeah, details, details."

Katari and Yume snuck around to the back of the store and saw Rebecca, Seremalla, and Kinsen surrounded by several pirates.

TO BE CONTINUED

There you go people, your first comic relief chapter __'

It seems as though Dangan's shop is in danger. Will his three workers be able to hold off the pirates? Will Yume finally get a bounty? We might find out in the next chapter: **The Fighting Shopkeepers! Dangan's Ruffian Shop!**


	5. The Fighting Shopkeepers!

Rebecca, Seremala, and Kinsen were surrounded by several pirates. Rebecca started things off by somersaulting over to one of the pirates and kicking him in the face. Two more pirates tried to attack her from behind but Kinsen grabbed them by the scruff of the neck and threw them out of the store. Then Seremala took out a pair of daggers and took out several more pirates.

"These guys aren't normal!" said one of the pirates.

"Damn straight," replied Rebecca.

"Do you people know how many pirates try causing trouble here?" asked Seremala. "You have to be tough to survive out here!"

**The Fighting Shopkeepers!**

**Dangan's Ruffian Shop!**

"Shit! Somebody go get Kenji-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," said a huge man walking straight through the door frame.

"Hey! I have to fix that!" yelled Seremala.

"Shut up, little man," said Kenji grabbing Seremala's head and throwing him across the store.

"You guys had trouble with these wimps?" asked Kenji. "What would the boss think?"

Kinsen then calmly walked over to Kenji. Although the eye patched man was fairly tall, the pirate easily towered over him. The two punched at each other, each one landing a solid blow to the face. The two continued to fight like this.

_"Dis ought to be entertaining," _thought Dangan._ "Kinsen is da strongest of my employees, and he's worked for me da longest."_

However, Dangan snapped out of his thoughts when Kinsen was sucker-punched. The eye patched man fell to his knees, but Rebecca ran up Kinsen's back and jump kicked Kenji in the chin. However, the kick did not do enough damage, as Kenji recovered from the blow quickly enough to grab Rebecca's throat.

"I'll squeeze the life out of you!"

Just as Kenji was about to crush Rebecca's neck, he was shot in the wrist.

"Rebecca, you okay?" asked Dangan. "Don't worry, I'll take care of dis!"

In the blink of an eye Dangan fired again, this time the shot landed right in Kenji's chest. The large man fell to the ground, either unconscious or dead.

"Oh my god! This guy beat Kenji of the Knuckles!"

"These people definitely aren't normal!"

"CALM DOWN!" yelled a man with short, red hair and a headband. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit with a red stripe down the front.

He was accompanied by a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants and had what looked like a trident on his back.

"Ribal-san, Captain Sierra!"

"You guys must be da bosses, right?" asked Dangan.

"Right you are," said the redhead. "I'm Ribal."

"My name be Dangan, man. I'm the owner of this fine establishment that your men are tearing apart."

"I see, and you seem to be fairly skilled with that pistol of yours."

"Yes, I do take pride in my abilities."

"Fascinating, then how about a game? A one-on-one gunners' duel."

"Dat sounds interesting, 'Quickdraw' Ribal."

"Oh, you've heard of me. And yet you still want to try me? You're brave… or stupid."

"How could I not have heard of da first mate of da Trident Pirates, with a bounty of 6,800,000 Belli?"

"Well I hope you're ready to die."

The two fighters stepped outside the shop, as Sierra and his men cleared the area. Dangan and Ribal sized each other up for nearly a minute, when, in the blink of an eye, Ribal fired the first shot.

Dangan had somehow anticipated the attack and jumped out of the way of the bullet. Ducking behind a shop, he fired a shot of his own. Ribal copied Dangan, ducking behind the wall opposite Dangan and firing his own shot. Dangan pulled his head back behind the wall and the bullet passed but two centimeters from his face.

_"Damn, dis guy is good," _thought Dangan. _"Getting him from behind should do da trick."_

Dangan slowly crept around to the back of his shop, hugging the wall. When he peeked around the corner he was shocked to see Yume and Dangan sitting there by the window. However, he had no time to signal for them to move, as Ribal showed up then. The pirate fired a shot, but instead of going for Dangan, Katari was the bullet's target. Yume used his body to shield Katari, and the bullet slammed into his shoulder blade.

_"Damn, I was hoping that shopkeeper would try to shield him, not that brat," _thought Ribal.

Katari rushed to Yume's aid and Dangan jumped over the two teens, firing three successive shots. The first two bullets grazed Ribal's left bicep and right quadricep. However, the third knocked Ribal's gun out of his hand. Dangan landed right in front of Ribal and placed his gun to the pirate's forehead.

"It looks like you lost, man," noted Dangan.

"Did I?" asked Ribal, slyly.

Ribal pulled out another gun and shot Dangan in the stomach. The shopkeeper fell to his knees in pain, dropping his gun in the process.

"I'm not going to finish you, I'll slowly torture you instead!"

Ribal then fired a shot that went right through Dangan's right foot. Dangan screamed out in pain. However, Dangan mustered up enough strength to elbow Ribal in the shin. As the pirate clutched his leg in pain, Dangan fired a shot that hit Ribal in the right elbow. Ribal kicked Dangan in the chin in anger, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Now I'll _KILL _you!"

As Ribal lined up his gun with Dangan's head, Dangan took aim at Ribal as well. The two fired at the same time.

In the meanwhile, Katari had carried Yume to another raft, away from the action and had torn off his sleeve to bandage Yume's wound. He had noticed that there was no bullet inside the wound, but stopping the bleeding took priority at the moment. When he had heard the two simultaneous gunshots, followed by a long silence, he decided to take a look to see who had won.

Peeking from around the corner of a store, he saw Ribal clutching his shoulder and Dangan not moving. When he had feared for the worst, he saw Ribal fall over and Dangan sit up. Upon closer inspection, Ribal's shot had only grazed Dangan's cheek, because the shopkeeper's bullet hit first, causing Ribal to be off with his aim.

"I tink dis belongs to you!" called Dangan, throwing Ribal's body through the window of his shop, where Sierra and his crew had taken shelter.

Sierra exited the store and walked over to where Dangan lay injured.

"It looks like Ribal did quite a number on you, Shopkeep," he said.

Dangan simply responded with his middle finger.

_"I've got to do something!" _thought Katari.

Katari rushed over to the raft Sierra and Dangan were on and punched the pirate captain in the face. But the blow seemed to do little to no damage to the ponytailed man.

"You brat, that wasn't a bad punch," complimented Sierra. "But that isn't enough to stop me. Here, I'll show you a real punch!"

Sierra then slammed his fist into Katari's cheek, causing him to fly clear over the raft they were on and onto the next. Sierra jumped after his victim.

_"Damn it, his punches are really strong," _thought Katari.

As Sierra was about to deal the finishing blow to Katari, an foot connected with his face, sending him crashing into Dangan's store. This foot belonged to an injured Yume.

"Impossible, didn't that Ribal guy shoot you, Yume?" asked Katari.

"Yeah he did, and it hurt like a bitch! Looks like Dangan won against Ribal, though."

"It seems as though you're no ordinary brat," said Sierra. "Who are you?"

"A rookie pirate, Yume D. Shinji!"

"So we're both rookies, huh? Interesting. Then let's see whose adventure stops here and whose will continue!"

"Sounds interesting," answered Yume. "Then let's go! With everything we've got!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Dangan has defeated Ribal, the first mate of the Trident Pirates, and now its Yume's turn to do battle. Will e be able to defeat Sierra? Find out in the next chapter: **An Extraordinary Battle! A Fight Between Rookies Breaks Out!**


	6. A Battle Between Rookies Breaks Out!

Yume started off the rookie dual by charging at Sierra. The older rookie ducked under Yume's kick and punched him in the chest. The teenager was knocked across the water alley, crashing into the shop right next to Katari.

"Yume-san, are you okay?" asked Katari with a worried expresion.

Yume sprung up from his little resting spot and answered, "Yeah I'm fine. Katari, this could take a little longer than that fight with Miso."

**An Extraordinary Battle!**

**A Fight Between Rookies Breaks Out!**

"It's nice to see that you can take a punch, brat," complimented Sierra.

"It's nice to see that you can dish one out, mister," returned Yume.

The teenager jumped over right next to Sierra. First, Yume tried to kick the rookie pirate, but the attack was blocked. Sierra grabbed hold of Yume's leg and swung him around, slamming him into a wall. However, Yume stopped the attack by placing his hand on the wall, cushioning the blow. He then pushed off the wall in order to speed up a punch. However, Sierra's reaction was too quick as he quickly let go of Yume and ducked under the punch. Yume's fist collided with the wall, leaving a knuckle imprint.

"Not bad," Sierra complimented, once again. "But not good enough!"

From his hunched over position, Sierra did a powerful sweep kick to Yume's ankles, however the young teen jumped to avoid it. However, this first move was a feint, as Sierra used his hands to spring himself up and kick Yume in the gut. Sierra then fixed his position while Yume was stunned and proceeded to start his beatdown. He started with a right hook to Yume's face, then continued with a knee to the stomach. Yume hunched over from being winded by the blow, and Sierra took the opportunity to deliver a crushing punch to Yume's face. The teenager's head shot up and Sierra kicked him right through the wall.

"Yume-san!" called a concerned Katari.

"_Da kid's getting his ass kicked on a silver platter, man, but dere ain't anyting I can do to help."_

"Get up, you punk," commanded Sierra. "Enough with the act."

Sure enough, Yume stood up like it was nothing. There was blood dripping from his mouth and nose but he just smiled and said, "Come and get me, bastard."

Sierra complied, charging through the hole he had created when he kicked Yume through the wall. The rookie pirate threw a punch, but Yume grabbed his wrist. With swiftness and dexterity, Yume ran behind Sierra, trapping his arm behind his back.

"Heh, give up now, or your arm goes 'pop'," commanded Yume.

"I don't think so!"

Sierra used his free arm to elbow Yume in the chest. For a split second, Yume let go of Sierra's arm, giving him enough time to roundhouse the teenager. Yume was sent flying into the cashier desk, causing the cash register to open.

"_Heh, that's one way to open one of those open," _Yume chuckled through his pain.

Katari had snuck to an angle where he could see the fight more clearly and was shocked by what he was seeing.

"_My god, this is more than what I've seen Yume do before. I've only ever seen him win in a few blows. But even though he's struggling through this fight, he looks like he's enjoying himself! Just who or what are you, Yume-san?"_

"Well then, I think its about time I got serious," said Sierra, putting on a pair of gloves and taking his trident off his back. "Now you'll see why they call me the Trident!"

"You mean it's not because of your sharp tongue?"

Before Yume got a chance to snicker at his own mediocre joke he was hit aside the head with Sierra's trident. Blood dripped from a cut that appeared on his temple. He lifted his hand to wipe some blood from his eye.

"Bad move," said Sierra, charging at Yume.

The teenager barely dodged a stab from Sierra's trident. However, Sierra twirled the trident in his hand so that the butt end of the weapon hit Yume in the ribs. The teen then barely managed to grab the weapon before being impaled. Right as Yume felt secure at the prospect of having Sierra's weapon in his grasp, the older rookie flipped a switch on the trident's handle. The weapon lit up like a Christmas tree from the heat being given off by it. Yume instinctively let go of the burning trident, but was then kicked away into the wall of the store.

"Ow, damn," said Yume, slumping limply down the wall.

"It's the end for you," said Sierra, attacking with his trident.

Yume quickly rolled out of the way of the deadly weapon. He then spun on his hands and delivered a devastating kick to Sierra's ribs, causing the rookie pirate to cough up some blood. However, Yume also winced from the burn wounds on his palms, giving Sierra time to counterattack with a kick of his own. Yume fell over flat on his back, completely vulnerable.

"DIE!" yelled Sierra, jumping into the air.

The rookie pirate came down for an aerial stab on the teen. Yume barely managed to avoid being stabbed by protecting his body with his forearm. However, the trident was now embedded in his forearm, causing his arm to bleed profusely.

"Not bad," complimented Sierra. "But with that you've likely lost the use of your right arm. Not much you can do now, is there? Give up, and you can get out of here alive, brat."

"Heh, how unlike a pirate to tell me that I can get out here alive," said Yume with a scary smile on his face. "Besides, I'm not done yet!"

Yume then grabbed Sierra's trident once again. And once again, Sierra turned on the heat for his weapon.

"Ya think that's gonna work on me twice?" asked Yume, enduring the painful burns from the trident.

Yume then forced all of his strength intoi his side of the trident, actually causing it to bend backwards until it was hook shaped.

"_It can't be! Even though the metal has been weakened by the heat, there's no way it would be enough to bend it in half!"_

"What's wrong, Sierra?" asked Yume, clenching his right fist. "You scared?"_  
"Impossible! His right arm should be totally useless right now!"_

"You're thinking that my current strength is impossible, right? Well, in situations like this, all you have to do is grit your teeth and try as hard as you can. Because in situations like that, you find that the impossible only means, the unlikely!"

"_What kind of retarded reasoning is that?" _was the only thought that ran through Sierra's mind before having Yume's fist smash right into his jaw, breaking it completely.

"T-that guy just completely knocked out Captain Sierra, one of the top rookie pirates of this generation!" called one of Sierra's crew in disbelief.

"L-let's get the hell outta here!"

The Trident Pirates grabbed their fallen comrades and high tailed it out of there, leaving the fallen shopkeepers, Yume, and Katari.

"Hey Dangan, are you okay?" asked Katari. "How are your injuries holding up?"

"I'll be fine, I tink, mon, but I tink you best be lookin' after your friend dere."

"No worries, Katari, it's nothing a good nights sleep won't fix."

"HOW THE HELL WILL SLEEP FIX ALL THAT?"

"You always worry too much, there's a more pressing matter at hand here. Dangan, I really like your abilities back there."

"Why, tank you very much, mon. You're not too bad yourself."

"I was wondering if you'd like to be a pirate."

"No, mon. I got to worry about da store."

"What are you talking about?" asked Seremala.

"You think we're that hopeless without you?" asked Rebecca.

"Get outta here you odd voiced old man," ordered Kinsen.

"Heh, you're a bunch of ingrates," replied Dangan. "I'll come back one day, and if my shop hasn't been properly taken care of, I'll kick your asses."

"Welcome to the crew, Dangan the Gunner," said Yume.

"Glad to be a part of it."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Dangan has joined our favorite pirate crew after a long battle. But what'll happen next in: **A Place of Great Mystery!? Adventure on Long Island!**


	7. Why Did They Set Out?

~~~OCEAN, EAST BLUE, 10:27 A.M.~~~

"I still don't know how you managed to beat the great rookie Sierra, Captain," complemented Katari.

"Ya, mon, it's really unbelievable," added Dangan.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence you guys," said Yume sarcastically. "He was pretty tough, though."

"Speaking of tough, Ribal shot you when you shielded me, right?"

"Yeah, he sure did, and it hurt a lot!"

"But when I check you, there was no bullet in your wound, what's up with that?"

"Oh that's simple, I'm a devil fruit user," answered Yume, nonchalant.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" screamed Katari and Dangan in disbelief.

**The Continuation of Their Journey!**

**Why Did They Set Out!? **(see note and Chapter Ending)

"Why do you look so surprised?" asked Yume. "There's no way I could've pulled that stuff off otherwise. Just what sort of monster did you think I was?"

"Well, dat aside, what kind of devil fruit power is it, mon?"

"Why don't you find out? Shoot me."

"What!? Yume are you insane!?" yelled Katari in shock.

"Whatever," said Dangan, pointing the gun at Yume's head.

"DANGAN DON'T GO ALONG WITH IT!!!"

Dangan pulled the trigger without hesitation, hitting Yume in the center of the forehead. The teenager fell flat on his back.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MUTINY! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"OW! FUCKING SHIT THAT HURTS!"

"YUME YOU'RE ALIVE? HOLY SHIT!!!"

"I ate the Hone Hone no Mi," said Yume, clutching his bleeding forehead. "It allows me to change the density, thickness, and mass of my bones at will. Basically, wherever I have bone, I'm indestructible. But it doesn't do anything to protect me wounds to the flesh. So I only have three weak points: my wrists, jugular, and the abdominal area not protected by my ribs."

"Dat's amazing, but dose are some pretty… inconvenient weak points," pointed out Dangan.

"_Damnit, I was having a badass moment and he just had to point that out," _thought Yume.

"So Yume-san, how'd you come across a Devil Fruit anyway?" asked Katari. "I thought they were just a myth."

"It all started about eleven years ago. My home village of Cocoyashi was taken over by a powerful group of pirates."

"Cocoyashi? Isn't that on the island that the Arlong Pirates took control of?"

"Yup, I was only three years old at the time, but I remember it so well. He forced families to pay huge taxes, and after a year, my father somehow managed to get me and my mother off that accursed island. However, we both knew that that would get my father killed. That knowledge affected my mother's health and she became very sick. We were eventually found drifting by a marine vessel and they took us aboard. I decided to work for them, so that I could earn money to buy my mother's medicine. However, as time passed, the medicine became more and more expensive, and soon my salary couldn't keep up witht the rise in price. After just two years, my mother died right in front of my eyes. With nowhere else to go, I continued to work on that navel ship for another three years. Until one day we were attacked by pirates…"

FIVE YEARS AGO

_A young Yume stood amidst the carnage of hundreds of dead bodies, both marine and pirate. He held a bloodied sword that had belonged to one of the pirates and was currently facing down with the pirates' knife-wielding captain. His left eye was closed from a bloody gash over the eyelid._

_The pirate captain was probably in his mid-twenties and had long, black hair. He was wearing a bandanna, a light blue shirt, and and black shorts. On his forearm was a tattoo of a skull with a dagger in its mouth._

"_Come on, Captain, he's just a brat!" yelled some crew members._

_The pirate captain lowered his knife and replied, "He's not just any brat. Look into his eye, there isn't an ounce of fear in him. Here he is, standing among the dead bodies of his comrades and he isn't affected."_

"_Those guys were no comrades of mine," spat Yume. "All of my comrades, all my family members are dead by now."_

"_Such an interesting brat, boys were taking him with us!" called the captain._

PRESENT DAY

"Being a part of that pirate crew was the best thing that ever happened to me. it turns out that those marines didn't stand a chance against pirates that returned from the Grand Line. The captain's name was Akuu Bakufu."

"You mean Akuu the Oni? The ruthless, bloodthirsty pirate who had a bounty of over 16,000,000?"

"Yeah, that same exact pirate. Don't get me wrong, he's not exactly what I'd call a perfect role model, but he was like a father to me. He didn't even get mad when I ate the Devil Fruit that he was going to sell, he just laughed it off and threw a party celebrating my new powers. He and some of the other crewmates also taught me how to fight. I was on that ship for nearly five years when we were attacked by a pirate crew we had been rivals with for a long time. They're known as the Kuroono Pirates."

"The Kuroono!?" asked Katari in shock. "That's one of the Big Three pirate crews of the East Blue!"

"Big Three?" asked Dangan. "Who're they?"

"Every pirate and marine knows about the Big Three pirate crews. They are the Kuroono Pirates, the Casino Pirates, and the Jaakusame Gang. Each led by powerful villains, 'Battle Axe' Surudo, 'Lucky' Ace Spade, and 'Island Eater' Isonade. In the East Blue they have the most influence."

"Yeah, there was a huge battle, and many lives were lost, including the Captain's. But before he died, he told me that if anything were to happen to him, I would take responsibility to act in the interest of the next generation. So I promised him that I would raise a great pirate crew and become known around the world. And what better way to do that than to find One Piece, right?"

Yume finished his speech to find tears streaming from Katari's eyes.

"Uh, Katari are you okay?"

"That was such a beautiful story! I-I want to write it down but every time think of it I just tear up! It-it reminds me of myself in a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it all started three years ago…"

THREE YEARS AGO

_Katari was sitting in a hospital room next to an bed. The bed was occupied by a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes._

"_Hey, Sis, I wrote you another get-well poem," said Katari._

"_Thank you Katari, it's thanks to your hard work writing that I've even been able to make it so far."_

"_Is that so, Sis? Then I'll go write my next on right now! This one'll the best one yet!"_

"_Before you go, you should take this pendant, it's a good luck charm."_

_Katari's sister handed over a beautiful diamond pendant to Katari._

"_Isn't this Father's necklace? The one he gave you before he was stationed in the Grand Line?"_

"_Yes, and I want you to keep it."_

"_Thank you, Kuriko…"_

_THE NEXT DAY_

_Katari when up the the nurse's station._

"_I'm here to see Kuriko, she's my sister," he said. _

"_Oh, she's your sister? I'm so sorry. Last night your sister was taken into intensive care… she… died this morning."_

"_No… you're lying… please tell me you're lying… she's… she's the only family I have left…" Katari broke into tears. "KURIKO!!"_

PRESENT DAY

"After that I swore that I would write the greatest story ever, in her memory. I set out to sea with that goal in mind… but… I've been unsuccessful so far."

"That… was… so… TOUCHING!" said Yume with tears streaming out of his eyes this time. Katari joined him and the two cried together.

Yume then faced Dangan.

"Sorry, I got noting," said Dangan. "I don't 'ave a sob story, mon. I owned a shop, and now I've left dat shop. Dat's all."

"How boring…"

"All right, dat's enough of dat. Look, dere's an island over dere."

"An island? Alright guys, it's time for an adventure!"

END CHAPTER

Well, now we all know why Yume, Katari, And Dangan set out to sea. Their dreams have been unveiled, and though they may be different, they are united as one crew. What will happen next in: **A City That Loves Pirates? A Warm Welcome On Cruz Island!**

Note: I apologize for the chapter title mixup at the end of the previous chapter. That chapter stated won't be for another two or three chapters, sorry!


End file.
